Eliza
|Rank = '''34th'/1236 |Registration Code = White Mist |Height = |Classification = Automaton |Classification 2 = Banned Doll |Classification 3 = |Occupation = Student |Occupation 2 = Assistant of the Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee |Occupation 3 = |Affiliation = Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart |Affiliation 2 = Disciplinary Committee |Affiliation 3 = Gauntlets |Puppeteer = Felix Kingsfort |Puppeteer 2 = |Puppeteer 3 = |Magic Circuit = Eve's Heart |Magic Circuit 2 = Predator |Magic Circuit 3 = Unnamed |Magic Circuit 4 = Unnamed |Magic Circuit 5 = Unnamed |Magic Circuit 6 = Unnamed |Magic Circuit 7 = Unnamed |Magic Circuit 8 = White Mist |Magic Circuit 9 = 41 other magic circuits |Ability = |Ability 2 = |Ability 3 = |Voice Actor = Mamiko Noto |Voice Actor 2 = Jad Saxton |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 4 Chapter 12 |Anime = Episode 2 Episode 3 |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is Felix Kingsfort's automaton that was made during the late Renaissance period. Etymology Name Nickname Liz Epithet Cannibal Candy |Majutsu Kui (Kanibaru Kyandi)|Magic Devourer}} Beast Appearance Eliza has a helmet fully covering her face which looks like some sort of demonic mask. She is wearing an old-fashioned armour and is carrying a greatsword. Her appearance is like a Valkyrie. Personality Background Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" One in the morning, in a grove of trees behind the Technical Vocational Building, Eliza messily teared open Morning Star Wielder's body and devoured her magic circuits. Evening, inside the Disciplinary Committee Chairman’s office in the Central Auditorium, as Raishin and Felix were discussing about Felix's proposal, Eliza burst into the office and called out to Felix to report to him that there is another case of devoured automaton. Felix then called out to Raishin to come with him and check out the scene. At the grove of trees behind the Technical Vocational Building, Charlotte, with Sigmund resting on top of her cap, was onlooking the scene when Felix, Eliza, Raishin, and Yaya arrived. Felix, along with Eliza, entered the grove of trees, and after, called out to Raishin who, along with Yaya, then entered it as well, saw Morning Star Wielder's dead body, and gave his observations about it, which Felix confirmed. Raishin then inquired about its identity, and Eliza answered that it might probably be Morning Star Wielder. Raishin was about to consult Charlotte about it, but Charlotte turned away. Raishin tried stopping her, but Charlotte forced controlled Sigmund to bite Raishin. After she left, Felix intervened and then asked Raishin if he was finally going to accept his proposal, but Raishin replied that he will think about it. Felix then returned back to the scene, and Raishin, along with Yaya, then left. Eliza intercepted Raishin and then whispered to him that she wanted to tell him about something privately. Raishin ordered Yaya to return to the Tortoise Dormitory, and Yaya begrudgingly did. Eliza then led Raishin to a deserted lecture hall, and inside it, warned him of Charlotte. Nine in the evening, inside the Disciplinary Committee Chairman’s office in the Central Auditorium, as Felix was preparing a contract, Eliza came to the office to report to Felix that Raishin had accepted his proposal. Felix gave Eliza the contract he had just made and asked her to give it to Raishin. He then announced his aim of defeating Cannibal Candy before the Night Party commences. The next day, Eliza, accompanied by Zeth, came to Raishin's room in the Tortoise Dormitory and then suddenly interposed and handed Raishin a large envelope that contained the contract and the materials about Cannibal Candy. Evening, she called to the Tortoise Dormitory for Raishin to inform him that the Disciplinary Committee is searching for Charlotte and asked him if he knew where her whereabouts were, but Raishin dissented, making Eliza hang up on him. Eliza then went out of the Gryphon Dormitory to search for Charlotte. She next headed towards the Tortoise Dormitory to check upon Raishin and stumbled upon him, together with Yaya, who called out to her and asked her if she was searching for Charlotte. Eliza assented, disclosed to Raishin of the magic circuits discovered in Charlotte's room as being the reason why the Disciplinary Committee is searching for her and then excused herself, but Raishin interposed and asked Eliza if he could confirm something in the Locker. Eliza then replied that she does not have the authority to grant Raishin access into the Locker therefore she needs a moment to make a telephone call to Felix to discuss with him about Raishin’s request and then left. After awhile, Eliza finally returned, reported that Felix talked to the Night Party Executive Committee who thereby gave her and Raishin permission to access the Locker and then led him and Yaya to it. After Eliza, Raishin and Yaya arrived at it, Eliza informed Raishin of its condition of entry, and Raishin agreed. Eliza then presented herself to the Locker’s security guards, and the security guards handed over to Eliza and Raishin a master key. After Eliza and Raishin entered the Locker, Eliza asked Raishin what he wanted to confirm, and Raishin answered that he wanted to confirm something in a third year student’s locker, making Eliza lead him to the Locker’s second floor. Raishin then asked Eliza about Felix's automaton and its magic circuit, and Eliza answered that she does not know much about them. After Eliza and Raishin arrived at the Locker’s second floor, she indicated Felix’s locker’s location to Raishin as she had the impression of it being his intended locker, but Raishin replied that it was not his intended locker, took the master key from Eliza, walked to a different location and entered Lisette's locker's room. Eliza followed after Raishin, and as Raishin opened Lisette's locker's cover and saw inside it Lisette's dead body, she forcefully hit Raishin's back. A day prior, evening, inside the deserted lecture hall, after Eliza warned Raishin of Charlotte, she asked Raishin if he had any questions. Raishin assented and asked Eliza why she was present during Cannibal Candy’s attack, but Eliza dissented. Raishin then asked Eliza how she was able to identify Morning Star Wielder as Morning Star Wielder as Eliza should have not been able to due to Morning Star Wielder's unrecognisability, and Eliza countered Raishin’s argument and vindicated herself, making Raishin mockingly laugh at her and pacify her. Raishin turned away, but before he left, clarified to Eliza that he never accused her of being Cannibal Candy from the very beginning and only asked her if she was present during Cannibal Candy’s attack. Eliza replied that she misunderstood what he had said, and Raishin mockingly laughed as he left. After Raishin left, infuriated, Eliza lashed the room’s lectern, destroying it. Raishin crashed onto Lisette's locker and he and Lisette's locker then smashed onto the room’s wall, rendering him unconscious and a clatter which reverberated throughout the Locker, making its security guards, together with their automata, immediately burst into the room. The security guards asked Eliza what had happened, and Eliza answered that Raishin had tried destroying the automata in the room so she then had to attack him. The security guards then took Raishin’s body, but as they turned away, Eliza intercepted them, informed them that Raishin might be conspiring with Cannibal Candy wherefore she requested them to restrain Yaya. The security guards assented and then asked Eliza what she was then going to do, and Eliza answered that she will be reporting to the Disciplinary Committee about what had happened. The security guards then permitted Eliza to leave, and Eliza sealed Lisette's locker and hastily left for the area where Charlotte, Sigmund, Felix and the Disciplinary Committee members were. She arrived just as Felix ordered the Disciplinary Committee members to retreat as they will only be hindrances to him, and the Disciplinary Committee members left. After they left, Charlotte asked Felix if he truly believed that she was Cannibal Candy, and Felix assented, explaining that it would be problematic to him if he did not wherefore he planned Raishin to be one who will defeat Charlotte, although however since Raishin opened Lisette’s locker, he then had him and Yaya dealt with instead, making Charlotte realise that Felix was actually Cannibal Candy and was planning to use her as his scapegoat, making her despondent and weep. He then had Eliza launch Jet Water Spear at Charlotte’s head, but Sigmund used his body to intercept the attack, sending him crashing away to the ground. He then called out to Charlotte to support him, but Charlotte did not respond. Felix had Eliza launch Jet Water Spear again at Charlotte, but Raishin, together with Yaya, suddenly appeared and had her block the attack. Other Appearances Video Game Appearances Facing "Burnt Red" Magic Circuits Predator |Majutsu Kui (Puredetā)|Magic Devourer}}: A magic circuit that lets Eliza devour, collect and use her victim automata's magic circuits. After immobilizing her target, Eliza rips out the magic circuit from the automaton then devours it which after leaves a melted like scar, like a melted candy similar to Sigmund's Gram, at the automaton's body. Eliza can collect and store a considerable amount of her victims' magic circuits, but the magic circuit's capacity limit is unknown. The magic circuit lets Eliza switch into multiple different disposable magic circuits to be able to use different types of magic arts although the magic circuits can only be used one at a time, and once the magic circuit is discarded it can never be reloaded again. Eliza was able to amass a total of 47 magic circuits. * '''Undine's Unnamed Magic Circuit: Undine's magic circuit allows Eliza to produce and release water that can be turned into jet shots or huge waves, or she can turn her whole body into water. ** |Suiryū Yari}}: Eliza can release a torrent of sparkling water that takes into the form of a sharp spear. The spear-like high pressure jet of water shoots like an arrow that can be fired into one or more simultaneous shots. ** : As a defence when attacked, Eliza's body can turn into a volume of water, evading an attack, then after return back to her original form. Eliza, after turning into water may also scatter to form back to a different place. * Morning Star Wielder's Unnamed Magic Circuit: Morning Star Wielder's magic circuit produces a retractable bluish white light chain of magic energy, like a giant lasso, extending forth. The magic chain can bind the target, suspend it mid-air; swing it off and send it flying. The chain can also be used as a shield where Eliza can wrap herself with layers of chain. In the anime, the chain of magic energy is yellowish in colour. With its original user, the chain was connected to the morning star, an iron ball on an iron rod which the user wielded. In the light novel and manga, when Eliza used the Morning Star's magic circuit, she did not wield the morning star and instead used her own sword, the greatsword. In the anime, she used the morning star's head. ** : * Unknown Automaton's Unnamed Magic Circuit: ** : In the light novel, it is a wall giving off a metallic gleam. It looks like a specialized magic art used for defence that blocks the target's vision, defends against the target's attacks and for a short moment, stops the target's movements as well. ** : In the anime, it is a light that will encompass its target forming into a glowing ball suspended into mid-air, trapping it's target inside. * Unknown Automaton's Unnamed Magic Circuit: ** : In the light novel, it is a trapping magic art that turns the ground as soft as cotton and sinks and traps the target's feet in the ground, making the target loose its balance. ** : In the anime, it is like a shock wave that creates an earthquake that makes the target loose its balance. * Unknown Automaton's Unnamed Magic Circuit: ** |Senkō}}: It is a powerful dazzingly bright flash of light that shoots out from the user's mouth, temporarily blinding the surrounding targets. It can also smash the metallic gleam wall. * |Shiroi Maboroshi Kiri (Howaito Misuto)|White Illusion Mist}}: ** :A magic circuit that converts the user and its equipment into a white fog, a form of fluid, like a vapourised elixir acting like a universal solvent that looks like it had been bleached white. Possessing attacking power, the white fog strikes at the target's weak point and it functions by destroying things on a molecular level. It is a magic art that is both offensive and defensive at same time. It coils around its target, binding it then suspending it mid-air. Even if the it struggles, the white fog's grip on its target won't loosen. The white fog will then slowly corrode its target, melting it away, as the mist dissolves any form of material then it absorbs what it dissolves. When the user returns to it's original form, its equipment will be reabsorbed into its body. Equipments * : * : * |Kabuto}}: * : * : * |Yoroi}}: Relationships Appearance Gallery Character Art Design Lisette Norden and Eliza's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.VI Booklet I.jpg|Eliza and Lisette Norden's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.VI booklet. Trivia * While Eliza was disguising as Lisette, she was addressed by Felix as Liz, her inconspicuous obscure nickname that may be mistaken for as the nickname for Lisette. Quotes * (To Raishin, from Volume 1): “Please sleep talk only when you die. — Ah, I made a mistake. What I was trying to say was—Please die.” * (To Raishin, from Volume 1): “Please sleep talk only when you’re asleep, you maggot.” * (To Raishin, from Volume 1): “Do you hate eating?” References Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Characters Category:Automatons Category:Banned Dolls Category:Renaissance